The present invention relates to a clock controlled swinging toy which is hourly controlled by a clock to swing and to produce sounds while swinging.
A variety of sound producing toys are known and widely accepted by children for the advantage of sound producing capability. For making a sound producing toy, an electronic sound producing system or a mechanical sound producing system may be used. An electronic sound producing system is generally comprised of a music IC controlled by a control circuit to produce sounds through a speaker. A mechanical sound producing system is generally comprised of a tone arm assembly moved along grooves on a record carried by a platter to produce sounds through a buzzer or speaker. In order to drive a sound producing toy to swing, an actuator is used. When an actuator is used in sound producing toy, two separate driving units are required for driving the actuator and the sound producing system. When two separate driving units are used, the structure of a toy becomes complicated.